


sleeping at 12 am

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Ran can't write song lyrics.





	sleeping at 12 am

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to [@scytherion](https://http://scytherion.tumblr.com) !!! ily but i dont know how to write mocaran so i tried :') its a bit later than i expected cause god knows i only know who rinko and yukina is

Ran tossed her bag onto her bed and laid down. The girl hadn’t been able to think of any lyrics and was quite frustrated. She grabbed a pen and scribbled down any ideas. Even the awfully strange ones like an entire song about bread. Moca was definitely rubbing off on her. Ran frowned and pulled out her phone. She unlocked it and opened the messages between herself and Moca.

* * *

**Aoba Moca:** ran

**Aoba Moca:** ran

**Aoba Moca:** ran

**Aoba Moca:** ran

**Aoba Moca:** ran

**Mitake Ran:** what do you want

**Aoba Moca:** open the door

**Mitake Ran:** ?

* * *

The black haired girl cautiously walked up to the door and opened it as slow as she could. It swung open to reveal Moca standing behind it. The girl smiled and held up a bag of snacks, mostly bread. She sat down on Ran’s bed and began to pull out the different food items in the bag. Ran stared at her in confusion. What in the hell was her friend doing at an ungodly hour with bread and other things? Ran didn’t know.

“What are you doing?”

“I knew you’d be working on lyrics for a while so I decided to come over and bring you some snacks,” Moca said with a small grin.

Ran hummed before taking out her notebook. She sat down at her desk and tried to think of any ideas. Her brow furrowed as time passed. Writing lyrics at nearly midnight probably wasn’t the best idea but she at least needed an idea. Ran looked at the bed and found Moca passed out. She knew Moca would be asleep for a while. Ran stood up and grabbed the blanket at the foot of her bed. She placed it on top of Moca and sighed. Her childhood friend was basically surrounded by food wrappers. Ran began to pick them up and toss them into the trash. As she grabbed the last package, Ran fell on top of Moca causing the other girl to wake up.

“Oh? Did Ran forget someone was here?”

Ran’s face flushed. “N-No! I was just picking up the trash that you left behind!”

“Trash?”

Ran pointed to the trash bin. Moca looked almost impressed with herself. 

“That’s almost a new record…”

“I can’t believe you’re keeping record of how much you can eat.”

“Don’t sweat the small details. Anyways, you should go to sleep it’s… late…”

Ran looked at Moca dead in the eye. “You’re in my bed.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Moca said grinning.

Ran sighed then laid down. “I’m going to regret this.”

The girl heard Moca snoring. She wondered how the blonde girl was able to fall asleep so easily. Ran closed her eyes and was soon lulled to sleep. Honestly it was kind of comfortable. A few hours had probably passed. Ran heard someone calling her name.

“W...e...p Ran”

Ran opened her eyes and found Moca’s face above hers and her arms wrapped around Moca. “Wh-”

A catlike grin suddenly appeared on Moca’s face. “Well good morning to you too.”

Ran sat up as quickly as possible, her face flushed. She could hear the guitarist laughing behind her.

“It’s not that funny.”

“No it wasn’t. It was hilarious.”

Ran laid back down noticing it was nearly four in the morning. She turned to face away from Moca. “Good. Night.”

Little does Moca know, Ran enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahhahahahaha
> 
> [Come yell at me on Tumblr](https://mag--pie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
